doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP01: Terraforming Station (Mars War)
MAP01: Terraforming Station is the first map of Mars War by Nathan Lineback. It uses a MIDI conversion of the tracker module "somewhere." It was designed as a deathmatch level, and is almost entirely bereft of enemies in single-player and cooperative multiplayer. Story This has been your home for the last several years. Before that you worked in the repair shop in Alpha Base across from the medical center. You have been desperately waiting for additional personnel. But there have been many delays so you are still stuck here all by yourself. Day in and day out it is the same thing. The only thing of note recently is the slight rise in O2 levels at the lowest levels of the nearby river. And tiny robotic insects have been busy processing and fertilizing the soil enabling certain genetically enhanced plants to grow. In preparation for the new personnel, you moved some of the larger equipment and supplies to a nearby cave. You hear about the invasion from earth (can't they just leave mars alone?) and that something has gone wrong with their ships - their warp drives were garbage and mutated everyone on board. Then the communications black out came as people began to report hideous monsters attacking. Hours later you hear an out of control transport shuttle skid to a stop outside and several bizarre deformed troops - only vaguely recognizable as UOE troops - disembark. You have a "berserk" pack and a pistol. Time to put a stop to this. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP01 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Essentials Go through the door at the north, head through the door at the east, and go through the door at the south of the next room. Turn around, and activate the switch on the door you just went through to open the southernmost door. Exit the station, and run all the way to the southwest of the level. Enter the back door of the transport shuttle, enter the cockpit, and press the switch at the side. Secrets # In the westernmost room at the south of the station, there are three stimpacks, a medikit and a box of rockets. The space upon which the box of rockets sits counts as a secret. (sector 57) # At the northeast of the level, there is a cave. At the end of the cave is a room with crates, a backpack, and a lift. Take the lift to find two rockets and an energy cell pack. (sector 151) Bugs It is possible to jump behind the pillars at either end of the river. If you do so, you will be unable to escape unless you use the noclip cheat. Speedrunning Current records The current records for the map at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive are (not updated to reflect release): Miscellaneous demos Deathmatch This map is originally supposed to be deathmatch, but only include the single play or co-op play. Statistics Map data Things External links * Mars War demos at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive Terraforming Station (Mars War) Category:Nathan Lineback levels